Bella goes to Azkaban
by felicia2235
Summary: Bella/Severus. After being sent to Azkaban Bella is broken out and joins the dark lord. She vows revenge on the Cullen's. She finds in Severus the man she's always wished for and Severus finds a women to hold his heart. Harry on the dark in this too. Harry/Draco. Mature content. Long One shot.


_Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. Dark winning story. Severus Snape/Bella. Also Harry/Draco. Bella is really Isabella Grindelwald, a descendent of Lord Gindelwald sent to America by Dumbledore to be adopted by the Swans. When Edward leaves in New Moon she snaps. Kills 6 muggles and gets sent to Azkaban where Lord Voldemort breaks her out along with his other death eaters during Potters 5_ _th_ _year. Bella joins Voldemort so she can get revenge on the Cullen's and show the world who she truly is. Along the way she falls in love with Severus Snape who is loyal to the dark. This will be a dark winning with Harry Potter coming over to the dark as well. Mature content. Don't own anything._

"Bastard." Bella hissed as she used her wand to explode another tree in half with a bombing hex. She was pissed. Edward had just dumped her before she could even tell him the truth about who she really was.

She was a witch and the last and only decedent to Grindelwald. Because of Dumbledore killing her grandfather and her parents he sent her to be adopted in America where the Swan's raised her. For years she thought she was a muggle born until she was 17 and got a letter from Gringotts that she inherited all the Grindelwald's vaults. She was floored and highly pissed that she was lied to her whole life.

She was also relived. She had wondered if there was something wrong with her due to her addiction to the dark arts, which no muggle born has. Now she knew why. She was born to a very dark family that enjoyed the pain of others and she felt better about her obsession and love for torture.

That's why she started dating Edward. She figured since he was a Vampire that he would agree with her dark tendencies, well that was until she found out he and his families were pussy ass Vegetarian vampires that like to live as good people. By then it was too late and there was no way she could dump him without giving him a reason why and she wasn't ready to tell him about her true self just yet. She wanted to wait until she turned 18 and then if he didn't take it well she could go back to Britain where she belonged.

But now he has left her, dump her like yesterday's rubbish all for something so stupid. He thought her a weak useless human. Bastard.

At that moment something in Bella snapped. Any last goodness she had in her at that moment died and an insane smirk lit her face. Oh it was the time this world saw her for who she really was. Oh yes they would pay. Everyone.

Apperating with a loud pop she landed in her adopted mother's house scaring the hell out of Renee and Phil.

"Damit Bella. How many times have we told you? We don't like you using that magic shit around us." Her adopted mother yelled. Both Charlie and Renee hated she was a witch and always made her feel like a freak.

Renee paled at the insane glint in her daughters eyes and knew this was not her Bella she was talking to.

"Bella." She said and a smirk straight out of a horror film appeared on Bella's face.

"Don't worry mother. You won't have to worry about me any longer." She said in a cold dark voice before raising her wand and pointing it in their direction.

"Avada Kadavra." She said and watched in glee as the green light killed both of them in one shot. Smirking she set the house on fire and apperated back to the front yard of the Cullen's manor in Forks.

Sneering at the house that she could see was empty she set it on fire as well before apperating away.

She made several stops picking up Mike Newton, Jessica and Lauren before landing in Charlie's living room scaring the hell out of him as he saw her dump three bodies, tied and bound in his living room.

"Bella. What the hell." He asks and she just flicks her wand and he was tied to his chair and she paced around the room with an evil smile on her face.

"Don't speak Muggle." She hissed and he kept his mouth shut in fear. He always knew there was something not right with his daughter but he never wanted to really believe it.

"Crucio." She yelled and Charlie cringed as Lauren's scream ripped through the air as Bella tortured her. She took her time and yelled curse after curse until there was nothing left of the three teens on the floor and Charlie could do nothing but watch.

"Why Bella." He asked as she stepped over their bodies and turned towards him. She shrugged before smirking.

"They always got on my nerves." She replied and before raising her wand to her adopted father.

"Now your next." She said before a green light sailed towards him and he fell over dead in his arm chair.

Running upstairs she packed all her things and sent it off to be stored in her Gringotts vault. She turned to leave when she heard several pops of apparition. She knew the Ministry was here and she was surrounded. She felt wards preventing her from apperating surround the house as she walked down the stairs to see several wizards entering one she knew of.

"Well hello Dumbledore. Long time no see I believe." She purred and she looked at her with sadness.

"I so had hope for you Bella." She stated before she knew no more as she was stunned.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

The Cullen's sat at their Alaska home all saddened and depressed about having to leave Bella. Edward refused to come out of his room it was so bad.

"Someone's coming." Alice said and that drew everyone, even Edward to the living room. The fire place flared bright green and out step several people they knew to be Wizards since Carlisle was a friend of Dumbledore they knew all about the magical world.

"Albus. What a pleasant surprise." Carlisle greeted shaking hands with his old friend he hadn't seen in over 50 years.

"I'm afraid I don't come with good news, old friend." The old wizard stated with a defeated look on his old face. Frowning the Cullen's now had a very bad feeling about this visit.

"What's happened?" Carlisle ask motioning for the three wizards to sit, which they did.

"These are two friends of mine that work for the Ministry. Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt." Dumbledore introduced and every nodded in greeting.

"We bring bad news for you Carlisle. Your home in Forks has been burnt to the ground." Dumbledore started and the Cullen's gasp in shock.

"How and why are you the one telling us?" Carlisle ask.

"Did you by any chance know a young girl named Isabella Swan?" Dumbledore asked and they all nodded.

"Yes we do. My son Edward and she were dating. But some events led us to decide it would be best to leave her to her normal life. We were too dangerous for her to be around." Carlisle explained and all the Cullen's had a look of sadness on their faces.

"What's happened to Bella?" Edward ask, fear in him voice.

"She's gone mad, she has." Moody commented and Dumbledore silenced him with a look.

"Were you aware that Bella is a witch and adopted by the Swan's?" Dumbledore ask and they all shook their heads, looking shocked.

"No." Edward said in disbelief.

"Well she is and she is the last decedent to one of the dark wizards that ever was born. Lord Grindelwald before his defeat was feared by all as Voldemort is now. I sent Bella to America when she was a baby to be adopted and raised without the darkness to influence her. However, it seemed my attempt to save a soul was for nothing. She has truly turned evil now and there is nothing anyone can do to reverse that damage." Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean? Bella has never showed any signs of evil." Edward said.

"I believe she has hid it quite well her whole life. She thought herself to be a muggle born until she turned 17 and Gringotts contacted her with her correct birth information. I believe the emotional upheaval of your family leaving and her feelings of betrayal sent her over the edge. She snapped if you will and killed 6 people. And burned down two homes before we arrested her." Dumbledore told them and they stood there gapping, not wanting to believe what they were hearing.

"Who, who did she kill?" Esme ask nearly sobbing.

"6 Muggles. Charlie and Renee, Renee's husband Phil and three classmates' names Mike, Jessica and Lauren. The classmates where tortured before she killed them and the other three were killed with the killing curse." Dumbledore explained and they couldn't believe it.

"No." Edward whispered in disbelief, guilt eating him up inside and what he caused.

"What, what's going to happen to her?" Alice ask as she folded herself to Jasper for comfort.

"She will stand trial today and probably be sentence to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban Prison." Dumbledore said sadly and the Cullen's sat in silence for quite some time.

"Can we go see the trial?" Edward ask and the others nodded. They wouldn't believe this until they saw it with their own eyes.

"I figured you would want to go. I must warn you that our world is not all that safe right now. What with Voldemort back and the Minister not believing me and doing what he needs to do to insure our safety, but if you want to go with me I can arrange it." He stated and they nodded. It only took moments for them to pack a few things and Dumbledore escorted them with him to the Ministry of magic.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Bella sneered as the guards dragged her into the court room for her trial. She was dressed in prison robes and her hair was a mess. They had tried to interrogate her thinking she was a death eater or something but she was tight lipped. She wasn't telling them shit. She wasn't no death eater but she wished she was.

She was pushed into a chair and chained to it as the guard delivered her to her doom. Looking around she saw several wizards she knew to be dark families, such as the Malfoy's and she gave them a smirk which they discreetly returned. She also saw the Minister and tons of others that were looking at her with fear and disgust.

Then she groaned. There in the front row sitting next to Dumbledore was the Cullen's. Just fucking great.

"We are here to sentence the accused, Isabella Swan aka Isabella Grindelwald for the crimes of murder 6 Muggles by the use of unforgivable's. How do you plea?" the Minister ask and Bella looked at him with disgust.

"They got what they deserve as you will as well." She replied and the Cullen's gasp at the coldness in her voice. They never would have imagined that this was there sweet Bella.

Turning red the Minister started to present the evidence of what they found and of the dead bodies. All this time she glared at the Cullen's who returned her gaze with sadness.

After several long minutes they voted.

"We find Isabella Grindelwald guilty of all charges and sentence her to life in the high security part of Azkaban." The Minister stated and Bella scoffed.

"Whatever." She said as the guards came forward and yanked her out of the chair.

"Wait." She heard someone yell and saw Edward come stand before her with his family right beside him.

"Oh Bella. What happened to you." He ask looking into her face. Laughing she spit at him before snarling.

"Fuck you bloodsucker. You will reap what you sow. I will be back and I'm coming for you and your traitorous family. I pledge my life to the new dark lord if he will help me get my revenge." She vowed glancing back at the Malfoy's. Lucius Malfoy gazed at her for a moment before nodding. He would pass on her message.

Nothing more was said as they dragged her away kicking and screaming to Azkaban.

Little did they know her vow would be honored.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

"Interesting." Voldemort said as he viewed the memories Lucius showed him. He was intrigued by this little witch that was the ancestor of his old mentor.

She wanted revenge on the Vampires. Well, that was easy enough and she already had a taste for darkness based on the crimes she committed. Yes, she would fit in well.

"We will break her out at the same time as the others. Make sure she is brought straight to me." Voldemort told his right hand who nodded and apperated away to lead the breakout.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVL

"Isabella Grindelwald?" Bella looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy standing there in death eater robes peeking into her cell. Nodding she stood and moved towards the door as he waved his wand to open it.

"The dark lord wants to see you." He told her and she nodded and took his arm and with a pop they were gone along with all the other death eaters that had been housed within the prison walls and the dementors left behind, circling in the air and laughing.

Bella was led into a room and told to wait. Walking around slowly she realized she was in an old manor of the Malfoy family giving the M symbol on everything. The fire place was blazing warm and she stood in front of it to get warm. Her short time in Azkaban had her freezing to death.

"Isabella Grindelwald." She heard a hissing voice and turned around to see who she could tell was Lord Voldemort striding towards her. He was pale with snake like features and red eyes and she shivered in fear as she dropped into a bow.

"At your service My Lord." She replied and he chuckled pleasantly.

"Rise and be seated." He told her and she did, folding her hands in her lap as he seated across from her.

"I was shown your court hearing today by one of my right hand men, Lucius Malfoy. The same man that brought you here. I wanted to see if you were serious about joining me?" he ask studying her carefully as he spoke. She could fell his presence within her mind as she allowed him entry to look around all he wanted. She had nothing to hide.

"Yes. I meant every word. For too long I was forced by Dumbledore to hide my true self and I'm tired of being betrayed. As long as I am allowed my revenge on the Cullen's I'm at your service." She told him and he nodded as he saw nothing but the truth within her dark mind. Looking her over he knew that after she cleaned up and dressed in robes she would be a very pretty witch and he could taste the dark power rolling off her in waves. She was Grindelwald's descendent that was for sure. He remembered the feeling of that Dark Lord's magic before his death and he was very powerful. This witch would make a great inner circle member and a strong death eater. Even as young as she was he knew she was well versed in her magic and wouldn't need any training.

"Very well. I will mark you tonight and have a room made up for you. You will become an inner circle member based on how strong your magic already is and I will allow you your revenge on the Vampires." He told her and she nodded, smirk in place as she fell to her knees to be marked.

Oh yes. She was where she belonged now.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Severus Snape apperated to the front yard of Malfoy Manor a few days after the Azkaban breakout. He had been called by his lord and he was ready to see what he wanted. He couldn't wait for the Dark lord to take over. Dumbledore had used him for far too long and he hated the man. At one time he thought he loved Lilly but then she betrayed him for Potter and when Dumbledore took the side of a wolf that almost killed him when he was in school he knew then the light was not for him and Lilly would never be his. He got over her long ago but he used Dumbledore's knowledge of his past crush on her to insure his spot at his side to gather information on the light for his lord and to insure is safety from Azkaban when the Dark lord fell to Potter years ago.

But he was back and gathering strength again and the light was scared. It was heeding to see.

Striding into the room he fell to a bow before the dark lord before taking his place at the man's left per normal.

"My lord." He greeted and the dark lord nodded in return. Looking around he noticed Lucius was present as always and Bellatrix who had been broken out of Azkaban was sitting across from him. He nodded to her and she returned it. He could tell she was still weak from her prison time. Several other death eaters were gathered but only the inner circle he saw.

The clicking of heels drew his eyes towards the door to a stunning women the he had never seen in person before. Only ever in the paper from when she had been arrested only days before.

The dark lord pointed to the chair directly next to Severus at his left and she nodded and gracefully took it. He could see the looks on some of the lesser death eaters. Most wanted to know more about her and other didn't like that this new comer was sitting so close to the dark lord and his favorites. Lucius, Severus and Bellatrix always sat the closet to the Dark lord and no one else had ever been give the seat next to Severus but he knew she must be something for the dark lord to openly give her a position of power within the circle being as young as she was.

"Everyone. I'd like to introduce a new member to the circle tonight. Isabella Grindelwald has joined us and has proven her spot to me and that is all that you should be concerned about. Am I clear?" he ask and everyone nodded. Bellatrix and Lucius both gave her small smiles so it was clear to Severus they had spent some time with the beautiful witch and approved of her.

"Bella, to your right is Severus Snape." The dark lord introduced and Bella gave him and nod and smile and he returned it with a nod of his own. As the dark lord talked he continued to steal glances at the young witch at his side. No one had ever sat that close to him in these meetings and he could fell the dark magic rolling off her and it made his magic sizzle. She was so beautiful and he knew now why those Vampires of Dumbledore's were so saddened to have lost her. She was truly a gem.

"Severus. What's new from the light?" the dark lord ask and he snapped his eyes back towards his lord who was smirking at him. He had been caught starting at Bella.

"They are worried my lord. The Azkaban breakout has them all shaking. Potter it seems has been pulling away from his friends and pissed at Dumbledore for ignoring him all year and leaving him to Umbridge to torture. I believe my lord that he can be swayed. I have seen him making eyes at Draco and during my last occulmency lesson with him I found his attraction to the blonde buried within. Seems he regrets not taking Draco's hand in friendship during his first year. He revealed this summer to his friends that he was gay and they didn't take it as well as he hoped and are constantly trying to impress upon him their views on his choice. I believe Draco and I could work to sway Potter to your side my lord. With Potter and now Miss Grindelwald on your side. Dumbledore won't stand a chance." Severus said and the dark lord thought over what he said for a long while.

Yes he had intended to kill the Potter boy but if he were to become loyal to him and his side the Prophecy that ruined both their lives would be null and void and the light would no longer have anything to stop him. Potter would serve him better alive on his side then dead.

"Very good Severus. Very good indeed. Lucius send a letter to your son that he is to re extend his hand in friendship to Potter and to go to Severus for more explanation on why and how. Severus you and Draco open his mind up towards the lies and manipulations of Dumbledore and the pluses of the dark side. I want a report on the progress soon." The dark lord ordered and Both Lucius and Severus nodded in agreement.

"What of the Vampires Severus?" the dark lord ask and Bella's eyes snapped towards the handsome death eater sitting at her right and waited.

"They are being kept hidden within order head quarters for now. They are sadden by Bella's actions and don't really know what to do with themselves now. Dumbledore is hoping they can be of use but I'm not sure on how yet. I don't think he is either." Severus replied and the dark lord nodded.

After the meeting Severus stayed around to talk with his old friends for a while. Bella and Bellatrix followed the dark lord towards the dungeons on his order to try and get information from a wizard that had been captured; this gave Severus the chance to ask questions.

"So this new witch. Have you spent time with her?" Severus ask Lucius and Narcissa who nodded.

"Yes. She's a hoot to have around. She's dark but very witty. Even made the dark lord chuckle yesterday at something she said. I think he looks at her like the daughter he never got to have. The manor has been much more relaxed since she arrived." Lucius told his old friend who nodded, impressed.

"And very striking, is she not. I saw several death eaters checking her out tonight." Lucius continued and smirked when Severus nodded before he could catch himself and he blushed as his two friends laughed.

"It's about time a witch in this world attracted your attention again Severus. I think you should give it a try." Narcissa told him and he glared at them before walking out of the room.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice stopped him once he reached the apparition area. Turning he saw Bella Grindelwald leaning against the side of the shed smoking.

"Yes. Dumbledore will be suspicious if I'm gone too long." He told her and she nodded as she tossed down her smoke and walked towards him.

She walked around him once before smirking.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Severus Snape. I do so hope to see you again, soon." She told him, brushing her hand on his arm as she walked back towards the house. He watched her go and as his arm still burned from her touch Severus knew there was no way he'd be able to get her out of his head now. She had captivated his interest and just like before he was obsessed with her now. At least this time the witch was on the same side as him.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

"My lord. Tell me something if you don't mind?" Bella ask as they lounged in his sitting room together reading as they did every night. Bella had become like a daughter to him and he valued her presence more than anyone else.

"About?" he ask and she looked up at him.

"Severus Snape." She said and he raised a brow less eye brow at the young witch.

"What about him?" the dark lord replied and she sighed.

"Is he single?" she ask and the dark lord chuckled.

"Oh yes. Very much so. Why do you ask?" the replied and she blushed slightly.

"I don't know. I want him I think." She said and he nodded.

"I could tell. You were both trying to steal glances at each other during the meeting the other night. The last time Severus was attracted to a woman other than a one night stand was Lilly Evans when he was in school. She was a muggle born witch that lived near his home gowning up. She married Harry Potter's father who was a tormentor of Severus in school and she betrayed him to Potter and refused to continue being his friend. He was pissed and hurt and came to me when the light did him wrong one too many times. He is a very loyal wizard. Any woman that holds his heart and shows him the love he's longed for will hold his heart and loyalty for life. You couldn't ask for a more loyal wizard Bella if that's what you're looking for." He told her and she nodded.

"Is he still in love with the dead mudblood?" she ask and the dark lord shook his head.

"He's a Slytherin to the core Bella. Once betrayed he doesn't forgive. He never got the chance to love her, only a crush and that stopped the moment she betrayed him." The dark lord told her and she nodded as they lapsed in silence.

Bella was very attracted to Severus Snape. Her magic damn near sizzled when she sat next to him, something the Edward's presence never did. Her magic had rejected him every time they touched but the brief moment outside when she touched Severus's arm she knew they could be good together. There magic was compatible and if what the dark lord said was true they were both attracted to each other and she was determined to see where this could go.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Severus smirked as he saw Potter sneaking down into the dungeons to meet up with his Godson Draco. It had been a week since the meeting with the dark lord and Draco had received his father's orders via letter and to his surprise Draco was actually completely fine with approaching Potter. Apparently his godson held some attraction towards Potter for quite some time and the chance to get close to him was something Draco had wanted for a while and this gave him the golden opportunity.

Severus and Draco had been working on Potter all week, secretly. Severus had stopped being mean to Potter and actually sat him down during his occulmency lesson and talked to him like a human being and Potter was very receptive to him once he stopped treating him like shit.

Draco had been working on Potter to, slowly. It started with bumping into each other in the library where Potter had been reading books on the dark arts and occulmency that Severus suggested and they started talking about the book and for once didn't fight.

Harry found he actually had a lot in common with his blonde crush and they had been meeting all over the castle all week long and Severus was pleased that maybe Potter will follow Draco over to the dark side and everyone would win. Well, everyone but the light bastards but they didn't matter.

Chuckling as Draco and Potter slipped into and unused classroom and casted wards on the door he didn't want to know what they were up to just as long and they didn't kill each other. Turning he went to go into his rooms when a black Raven came flying down the hall and landed on his shoulder.

"Ok." Severus said when the Raven nodded his head towards his rooms and Severus took the hint he was to enter and he did. Locking the door he walked towards the middle of the room as the Raven flew off his shoulder and transformed into Bella.

"Bella. What?" he ask shocked and she just chuckled.

"Unregistered Animagus of course my dear Severus. You're not too busy for my visit I hope?" Bella ask and he shook his head.

"Of course not. But it's a dangerous thing you did, flying in here around so many light sided wizards." He told her and she rolled her beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

"I like to live of the dangerous side. Besides, I've come on orders from our lord. He wants to know the progress with Potter?" She said and he nodded.

"Draco and I are making good progress on that front. He's starting to trust us. He and Draco are having a private meeting in an abandoned classroom right now." Severus told her and she nodded with a smirk on her plump lips.

"A private meeting hum. What kind do you think that is?" she ask moving around the room slowly getting closer towards him as she went. He stood rooted on the spot he was standing as she circled him again, her nails running a line across his back, slowly.

"I try not to think about my godson in that way, but I'm sure you can use your imagination." He told her and she chuckled as she moved in front of him.

"And how good is your imagination, Severus?" she ask and he gave a half smile.

"I'm not sure anymore. Been so long since I used it." And she smirked more as she pressed her body against his and he felt as if his skin was burning through his robes.

"That's a shame. Maybe we should rectify that for you." She purred leaning closer towards him and he couldn't stand it anymore. Leaning forward he wrapped one large hand into her long, mahogany locks and pulled her face to his as he claimed her mouth, swallowing her moan. Her hands gripped his long hair tightly as he wrapped the other arm around her body and brought her tighter against him, loving the feeling of her body in his arms and her mouth on his.

Backing her against the wall he picked her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist and he groaned as it created friction against is very hard member and she gasp into his mouth as she grinned against him.

Severus had never in all his life felt the level of passion he was feeling at this moment. He wanted her in every way and he was already addicted to his dark, fiery and dangerous witch.

"Fuck." He hissed as he pulled back from her lips so they could breathe and he trailed kisses and bites down her neck. She moaned loudly and pulled his hair as he sucked a mark on her neck, wanting everyone to know she was his.

Sliding both hands into her hair he pulled her lips back to his, needing to taste her again as he ravished her mouth like a man starved.

She was working on getting his buttons undone when a loud knock on his doors broke them apart.

"fuck." He hissed as he panted against her chest, trying to get control over himself.

"You might want to get that." She panted as she slide to the floor. He really wanted to tell whoever it was to fuck off but he knew he had a job to do.

"Uncle Sev." He heard Draco's voice on the order side and he rolled his eyes. Bending down he kissed her deeply once more before pulling back.

"We'll finish this another time. Rest assured about that." He told her and she nodded, he was pleased to see her eyes still glazed with lust and his mark on her neck before transforming back into the beautiful Raven. He opened the door for Draco to enter and she flew past the blonde haired boy and out of the castle.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

The dark lord was pleased with the progress Severus and Draco were making and knew it was only a matter of time before the Potter boy saw that his happiness was only going to be found in the dark.

Yes he was very happy indeed.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

It had been a week since Severus and Bella had their moment and neither thought of nothing else. They had gotten a taste of true passion and where both about to explode with want to feel that again.

Finally Severus felt his mark burn hot and he made his way outside and apperated to Malfoy Manor. The closer he got to Bella the more excited he became.

"Good evening Severus." He heard Bella's voice at the top of the stairs when he entered the Manor. Looking up at her he felt his body respond at just the mere sight of her descending the stairs towards him.

Bella. You look good." He told her, licking his lips and she smiled at him.

"Follow me." She told him and he looked at her confused.

"I ask him to call you for me. So follow me." She said and he followed her back up the stairs and down the hall. She led him into a guest room that must have been her's before shutting the door and shoving him against it.

"I can't think of nothing but you." She admitted, her lip inches from his and he groaned.

"Me as well." He said and claimed her mouth with his again.

He picked her up and walked her over towards the bed and laid her down on the black silk and she pulled him down with her.

Covering her body with his he moved his lips to her neck where is faded mark was still there and worked on making it darker again.

She moaned and arched into him, one hand gripping his hair as the other started to work on his buttons again. Getting frustrated she growled before using her wand and removing their clothes to the floor. Both gasp as their skin touched for the first time.

"Impatient witch." He told her and she chuckled before flipping him over and straddling his lap.

"Patience is not a trait I posses." She said and his reply was lost as her mouth moved down his neck leaving and mark of her own before moving lower. Her lips and hands were everywhere and all he could feel, think and smell was Bella.

When she took him into her mouth he damn near lost it right there and was shocked he lasted as long as he did before exploding into her wonderful mouth.

Panting she kissed back up his body and he flipped her over to return the favor, bring her to climax and drinking her down, never having tasted an elixir as sweet as hers.

Kissing up her amazing body he lined himself up and linked both hands with hers above her head as she finally opened her eyes.

"We do this and your mine Bella. My witch." He told her and she nodded wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him into her. He groaned loudly as he sank into her wet, warm folds and when he broke through her barrier he gasp in shock.

"You should have told me. Could have hurt you." He panted and released her hands to wipe the lone tear that fell down her cheek. Shaking her head she shifted under him.

"Don't matter now. I'm yours. Move please." She demanded and he couldn't say no to her, ever.

Pulling out he pushed back in and realized this was what heaven feels like. He made love to his witch all night long, and was shocked at how many times at his age he was able to go. When they finally fell asleep completely spent he knew he would never be able to let her go. She had his heart now.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Harry Potter moaned exhausted as Draco pulled out of him and slumped down on the bed next to him and wrapped his arm around his body, pulling him close. They were in the room of Requirement and Harry had just lost his virginity to Draco and he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he drifted to sleep.

Draco was his and he never wanted to be parted from him and he planned to do whatever it took to make damn sure no one took Draco from him. Draco was his salvation and he'd kill anyone that tried to take that from him. He was changing, he knew that. Could feel it and he couldn't find it in him to give two shits.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Leaving Bella early that next morning was one of the hardest things Severus ever did. He wanted nothing more than to stay curled around her body for the foreseeable future. But the Dark lord woke them with a reminder that Severus was needed at Hogwarts at the moment, so he kissed his witch deeply with a reminder he'd see her again soon and he apperated back to Hogwarts using a hidden entrance to get back inside. He was shocked to find Harry Potter sitting outside his office door waiting for him.

When they saw each other they could both tell the other had been thoroughly shagged and by the smirk on Potter's face he was fighting hard not to say anything.

"Was there something you need Mr. Potter?" he ask unlocking his door and allowing the boy inside. Nodding Potter came inside and plopped down on the chair in front of his desk.

"I don't know who else to talk to about this sir. You're the only one that might be able to help." He said and Severus nodded.

"Let's move this to my sitting room. I need to change first and I feel this is going to take some time." He said and opened the hidden door behind him and allowed the Potter boy into his private rooms for the first time ever.

"Rough night sir?" Potter finally ask and Severus smacked him in the back of the head for his cheek as he went to change, leaving a laughing Harry Potter to get comfortable on the couch.

"Alright then. Out with it?" Severus said as he came in a sat in the arm chair across from Potter. Taking a deep breath Potter turned his green eyes towards the man.

"I'm in love with Draco." Potter said and Severus curled his lip.

"I need tea for this talk." He said before snapping his fingers and asking the house elf for a tea tray. Once they had their tea Severus sighed.

"Ok. You in love with Draco. What does that have to do with me? Please tell me you don't need the birds and bee's talk Potter. I don't think I can stomach that just yet." He said and Potter chuckled as he choked on the sip of tea he was taking.

"Hell no." Potter said and Snape glared at him gently for his language.

"I… Dumbledore and the order. They won't let me keep Draco. They'd lock me away if they knew. They already don't like that I'm not as close to my friends anymore and I just know I'll lose him if I don't do something." Potter said and Severus sat forward and allowed him to talk.

"Have you talked to Draco about this Potter?" Severus ask and Potter nodded.

"Some. I know the truth. Of course I do. You and Draco are Death eaters and he ask you to talk with me, right?" Potter ask and Severus nodded. He wouldn't lie to the boy.

"But Draco. I can feel his feeling are true. I can tell that he has feeling for me even if he didn't plan too." Potter said and Severus nodded again. Draco has already confessed his feelings for the Potter boy to him as well.

"If. Can you set up a meeting with him. I..I want to talk with him without fear of being killed. I think we have some things we can work out. I will do whatever I can to keep Draco. I've never been loved before and I refuse to lose that for anything. Even at the cost of the world." He confessed and Severus smirked. Bingo.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

"Harry Potter. Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Voldemort hissed when Severus apperated in with Potter as per there written agreement to talk with no fear of harm.

"Um. Thanks." Potter said obviously nervous. There last meeting wasn't pleasant. The clicking of heels drew the men's attention as Bella came into the room. Voldemort wanted her there. He thought Potter might be more relaxed with a female in the room that could shed some light on Dumbledore for him. Severus breath caught as she glided in the room and Potter noticed and had the nerve to smirk to which Severus slapped him in the back of the head again.

"Bella come, sit. I'd like you to meet Harry Potter and you already know Severus." Voldemort said and Bella nodded as she sat in the empty chair and gave Severus a heated look.

"Oh yes. Hello Severus." She said and he nodded in greeting.

"Bella. You look well." He said and she smiled.

"I am quite well. Harry Potter how nice to put a face with the name." she said and he smiled at her. He actually felt as ease with her there.

They talked for a long time. Bella telling Harry her story. Who she was, who the Cullen's where to her and what Dumbledore had done to her life and he listened intently. Voldemort explained his views and what he was trying to achieve and what he would like for the future of their world.

Harry actually agreed with that he was saying. He wanted the same things and most of all he wanted to be with Draco. Voldemort refused to apologize for his parents and Harry didn't expect him too. For a long time he hated the man but the more he learned about his parents the more he realized they weren't much to miss and he had Draco now so he could let the past go in order to have a future. So they came to a truce. Harry would be marked but wear a heavy concealment charm so no one without the mark could see it for now. He would relay all information to Severus, Bella or Voldemort on anything he finds out. He would continue to train with Severus and Draco on the dark arts and for the summer he would be staying at Malfoy Manor as soon as Voldemort sent for him and they could continue his training and Harry was excited at the prospect of a new life.

When they returned to Hogwarts Draco was waiting for Harry in Severus room and sighed in relief when he saw his boyfriend was ok.

"Do not think you'll be spending the night here. Go find a room in order to forficate in." Severus said and the boys fled in happiness that everything worked out. Severus sighed as the block Raven flew through his window. He had his own witch to forficate with.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

"Things are looking up, yes." Bella said as she and Severus lay in his bed basking in there after glow. Humming in agreement he pulled her closer to him and wrapped around her naked body like devil's snare.

"So it would seem." He said as his hands caressed her sweaty back and hair. It amazed him a person could feel as much love as he felt for her. He had never experienced this before and it was a feeling he would kill for if anyone tried to take it away.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

"Why are you pacing so much young Malfoy?" Bella ask the young blonde who had been pacing all morning. It was the day after their summer break. Things had gone smoothly for the remainder of the year. Draco and Harry where so in love it made the Dark lord want to puke but Harry was firmly on his side. He gave them tons of useful information from the order and his friends and his dark arts training was coming along great. Today was the day they were going to fetch Mr. Potter for the summer so he could stay with Draco and the dark and get away from the Muggles. Today was also the day Severus would be arriving to stay for the summer as well.

Dumbledore assumed he would be staying in Spinners End like normal but Severus had plans to staying with Bella the entire break and Bella couldn't wait.

"I just want Harry home Bella. Those Muggles, they abuse him and I don't like the thought of them putting there filthy hands on what's mine." Draco said and Lucius rolled his eyes at his son but understood. Malfoy's were fiercely protective and it seems they would have to deal with Mr. Potter being there son in law soon enough and really if Draco was happy they didn't mind at all. Plus he was a pureblood even if his mother was a Mudblood.

"It's time." The dark lord said as Bellatrix and Severus arrived. After a quick kiss Bella and Severus readied up on the kidnap Potter mission as Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

When they arrived at the muggle home Harry was waiting for them outside. He all but ran to Draco and threw himself in his arms.

"Thank Merlin." He whispered and Draco looked Harry over and noticed his lip was split and there was a large hand print bruise forming on his face and Draco seethed, as did all the wizards standing there.

"Are you ready love?" Draco ask and he nodded patting his pocket where his truck still sat and Lucius and Severus stepped forward and side along apperated the two teens back to Malfoy Manor, Bella and Bellatrix following right behind them.

To say the dark lord was pissed at the state Potter was in was an understatement. He was so furious that Dumbledore allowed yet another wizard to be abused by muggles that it was making him want to spit fire. The whole manner could feel his wrath and they knew the end would come sooner than they all thought. Voldemort was ready for this to be over and Harry was actually touched that the man seemed to care.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Bella and Bellatrix slithered in the shadows as they hunted down there target. The dark lord had sent several of them on missions a week later to start tracking down and taking out the treats from the light and Bella chuckled as they followed behind the one eyed aurour that helped arrest them both at one time and he had no idea they were there thanks to the dark lords new masking spell. When he turned to head down the dark alley they struck. Two killing curses to the back and the old coot didn't even see if coming. Giving each other a high five Bellatrix cast the dark mark in the air and they apperated back home. There target was down.

When they landed they saw everyone was back just waiting for their return. They bowed and took their spots at the table as Severus brushed her hand under the table relived she was ok and she did the same to him.

"Reports." Voldemort ordered.

"Mad eye is dead, no one saw us." Bellatrix reported and Bella nodded in agreement and he hummed, pleased.

"The wolf and dog have been captured per your request and Potter and Draco are speaking with them now. He knows if he can't turn them they will be killed. He is resolved to that but he's hoping they will turn heel for him." Severus said with a sneer clearly not happy he may have to continue to put up with them but he kept his mouth shut.

"The Weasley Twins as well as the two oldest are in there with Potter. He's sure they will join him. The other Weasley's are tucked safe away at order head quarters but will be easy to take down when the time comes." Lucius reported and Voldemort nodded.

"Shacklebolt is dead as well. Took him at the ministry." Yaxley said as he threw what he thought was a sly wink at Bella but most of the table saw it and Bella had to gripped onto Severus hand to stop him from killing the idiot during a meeting. The Dark lord smirked knowing once Severus was done with him he'd never look at Bella again.

"Tonks is out as well. She was easily taken in hogsmead." The LeStrange twins confirmed and the dark lord nodded. Pleased all the major players were out and all that was left would be Dumbledore, the Hogwarts teachers, the Weasley's and the Cullen's and any other students that decided to fight. The war was upon them and it would be over soon.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

The day of the battle was easily won. Voldemort lead his death eaters and dark creatures to the grounds of Hogwarts and stripped it of it's wards. When Dumbledore, the Cullen's and what was left of the order came out they were greeted with a sea of black cloaks just waiting to attack.

"Bella." Edward called out as he ran towards her. With a nod from the dark lord Dark sliced her wand across the sky and Edward hit the ground in pain.

"I did tell you I'd be back for you and your traitorous family." She replied when Edward looked up at her in shock.

"Bella love please don't do this. You're not evil. I love you." He said and Severus gritted his teeth from where he stood at Bella's side. Bella smirked and lean over and kissed Severus before turning back to a shocked Edward and order and raised her wand.

"Franky my dear I don't give a damn what you think." She said and engulfed Edward in a sea of flames until he was nothing but ash. The other Cullen's stare in shock and fear and the dark lord smirked.

"And so it begins." He said and the war had begun.

Half way through the fight the dark lord and a clocked figure walked up to Dumbledore and the Weasley's and the Mudblood Granger who were all on their knees bond. Bella and Severus where finishing up with the Cullen's except for Jasper who decided he wanted to join and the dark lord allowed it. He was helping Bella and Severus dispose of the family that had always made him feel week. Alice was the last to go and she went screaming and cussing that Jasper had betrayed her but in Jaspers eyes she betrayed him first sleeping with Edward.

"How the light has fallen." The dark lord hissed as he looked at what was left of the resistance. The dark clock figure chuckled beside him before dropping his hood and the light gasp in shock.

"Harry. What are you doing? Kill him." Granger yelled and Harry laughed as Draco slide up behind him and raise his sleeve up so they could see the dark mark on his arm. They all stared in shock and horror.

"I don't think so Hermione. See the dark lord and I came up with a deal. I'd join him as long as I got to keep Draco and well I'm sorry but to hell with the world. Draco is more important." He said and Draco smirked at Harry's old friends from where he laid his chin in Harry's shoulder as he placed a living kiss on his neck.

"I think shocked them to death." Draco teased and the dark chuckled as the light didn't know what to say. There savior had betrayed them as did Severus, Remus, Sirius, The twins and Charlie and Bill. They were screwed.

They were all killed going down cursing Harry and the others for their betrayal but honestly they couldn't have given a shit. They had all they wanted on the dark side and that's all that matter to them and Bella smiled as she kissed Severus in celebration. She got her revenge, got to keep Jasper as a friend in the process and fell in love with the Wizard of her dreams. Oh yes life was good to Isabella Grindelwald. Life was good.


End file.
